


Safe In My Arms

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, das Bucky, immer wenn ihr kuschelt, seinen Metallarm über deinen Kopf legt, weil er dann das Gefühl hat, dass du sicherer bist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe In My Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910198) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name  
> Nichts gehört mir.

„Kommst du ins Bett, Süße?“ rief Bucky dir zu, hoffend, dass er dir bald im Bett Gesellschaft leisten würde. Er konnte nicht gut schlafen, wen du nicht neben ihm lagst.

Du riebst dir müde übers Gesicht, entferntest so das kleine Gerät, dass über deinem einen Auge lag. „Jarvis.“

„Ja, Miss Stark?“

„Sag meinem Vater, dass das Programm, das er haben wollte, fertig ist und auf ihn wartet.“

„Ja, Miss Stark.“

„Danke.“

„Gern geschehen, Ma'am.“

Du standest von deinem Computer auf, und rangiertest deine kurzen, struppigen Haare. „Ja. Ich komme, Bucky.“ sagtest du und liefst in den Raum, den ihr beiden euch teilten. Du sahst, dass Bucky bereits im Bett lag, und nur auf dich wartete. Du lächeltest und krabbeltest neben ihn.

Bucky zog die Decke über euch beide und schlang seinen Metallarm um dich.

Deine Hand verflocht sich mit seinen Metallfingern. „Ich liebe dich Bucky.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Süße.“ 

Du stöhntest fröhlich.

„Hast du alles für Tony fertig gemacht?“

Du nicktest müde. „Ja … er sollte Dankbar sein.“

„Das sollte er tatsächlich besser, Süße. Der arbeitet dich zu Tode.“

„Ich bin ein Genie, Buck. Natürlich wird er mich zu Tode arbeiten.“

Bucky drückte dir einen sanften Kuss auf deine Stirn, und ihr beide begannt in den Schlaf zu driften, den ihr beide so sehr nötig hattet.


End file.
